With continued development of devices which are installed in a mobile terminal and software for driving the same, portable convenience for mobile terminals is improved and various programs may be used in the mobile terminal. For example, in addition to processing a voice call while moving, the mobile terminal may access a web server for web browsing.
In order to communicate with a web server, an existing mobile terminal accesses a communication network. A communication network provider may charge a user of the mobile terminal for the service for allowing the mobile terminal to access the web server. When the mobile terminal uses a communication network provided by a mobile communication company, the mobile terminal may download up to preset data usage per billing cycle under a registered data plan. However, if the mobile terminal downloads data excessive of the preset data usage, a user may pay an extra charge for the additionally downloaded data to the mobile communication company.
Thus, for web browsing using an existing mobile terminal, a user may feel inconvenienced in directly controlling data usage. In other words, a user may need to check periodically whether the data usage of the mobile terminal exceeds the preset data usage during the web browsing. When the current data usage of the mobile terminal is close to the preset data usage, a user may stop or control the web browsing.
Thus, a proposal method of controlling data usage of a mobile terminal over the preset data usage is needed.